Mío
by ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Sansa esta rabiosa con la llegada de una extranjera, amenaza potencial a sus tierras. Ella solamente tiene algo en mente, este es SU hogar, y nadie podría arrebatárselo, - Jon, Jon es parte de ello como parte de su corazón, y piensa reclamarlo. Inspirado en el trailer de cinco segundos cuando Jon vuelve a Invernalia. No inspirado por ninguna razón en Game Of Thrones 8x01.


Está molesta. Tal vez nunca lo había estado en su vida, no de esa forma al menos. No era cómo cuando Arya jalaba su cabello cuando pequeñas, cuando Bran gritaba tan alto para forzarla a oír esas historias que no le permitían dormir, o cómo cuando Robb escondía sus muñecas. No. Esta vez, estaba realmente furiosa.

Mientras veía a la reina blanca debajo de la luz de Invernalia, en su mesa, bebiendo su vino y sonriendo a su gente. Está gruñendo por dentro. Cuando la mujer frunce los labios y se estremece con una ráfaga de viento. Está furiosa.

\- Tiene un hogar muy precioso, Lady Sansa.- dice ella, encogiéndose en su traje blanco. Pero sonríe, para no mostrar su disconformidad. Un dragón no está hecho para el frío, cómo sus personas, sus soldados de piel roja y morena. Ella había crecido en tierras cálidas, de colores que tal vez ella jamás había visto, la nieve no era parte de sus venas.

Y aún así quiere apoderarse de sus tierras, y tomarlo cómo otro de tus reinados.

Sansa estira los labios en una sonrisa y baja la barbilla un poco, también tiene la decencia de sonrojarse, sabe cómo hacer para acentuar el rubor en sus mejillas. Todo es cuestión de cortesía.

\- Muchas gracias..., mi reina.

La mujer pálida parece complacida con el gesto, cómo esperado. Sus ojos exóticos miran las paredes de una forma que le eriza los vellos de la nuca, pero no lo demuestra.

_Callada te ves más hermosa, hija mía_. La voz de Meñique resuena en su cabeza.

Arya aún no aparecía y estaba segura que no iba a hacerlo pronto, Bran había decidido permanecer en el bosque sagrado, no parecía afectado por la visita. Y Jon, estaba en la misma mesa que ella. Había rechazado todas las oportunidades de beber y comer, en cambio, solo tenía ojos y oídos para la mujer a su lado izquierdo.

_No muestres ninguna emoción, Alayne. Nadie debe conocer tus debilidades._

\- ¿Quiere vino, mi señora? - una sirvienta de alta edad sonríe, reclinándose en la mesa con una jarra en las manos. Sansa cubre el tope de su vaso, y sacude la cabeza, despachándola afectuosamente. Sonríe sin mostrar los dientes.

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

La sirvienta se inclina una vez antes de irse, haciendo la misma pregunta al resto de los presentes en la sala, todos rechazándola. La mujer vieja intenta no mostrarse incómoda mientras se hunde dentro de su capa, ella es sabía y la tensión de la recámara no hacía más que apurarla a salir de ahí.

Con una mirada, Sansa reconoce que el resto de los señores de Vale no parecen nada contentos; no beben, menos comen. Ellos arrugan la nariz y carraspean, distraen sus mentes viendo las grietas del castillo aullante.

Los Mormont miran fijadamente a Snow, observan cada uno de sus movimientos, escudriñándolo y lanzando dagas en su dirección con los ojos. Los salvajes son más disimulados al respecto.

Lady Mormont, siquiera lanza una mirada a la mujer platina, ella mira expectante a su verdadera gobernante roja, Sansa sabe que nadie más que ella quiere saltar de un brinco de su asiento y gritar _"Su gracia",_ a su rostro. Solamente para ver arder en furia a la mujer blanca y cálida.

Los dragones no eran los únicos capaces de rostizar.

La presencia de Jaime Lannister viniendo a sus tierras no haría más que enervar a la mujer extranjera. Recordaba claramente como un hombre tan atractivo como él se veía a la luz blanquecina del norte, y la luz dorada del sur caída sobre su cabello de oro, haciendo resaltar los ojos bellos como esmeraldas. Tan hermoso como lo era su hermana, veneno chorreando de sus poros. Ahora, el mayor de los Lannister, un león, se dirigía a la cueva de los lobos, nada sorprendido del dragón alado que había pisado su tierra con anterioridad. Otra apuñalada, ignorando si las de la casa Tarly y próximamente, Baratheon, por cómo había oído de Arya, no lo fuesen en el futuro por venir.

No era un secreto, nadie confiaba en este extraño que estaba en sus mesas, con un ejército de mercenarios en el patio, bárbaros en los establos y dos dragones sobrevolando algún lado de las tierras frías comiendo los animales ya carentes de ese invierno.

El calor subió por su columna y le hizo morderse la mejilla.

Recordó cómo un dragón, grande y negro había sobrevolado el castillo de Invernalia. Tan bajo que pudo haber rozado la torre principal. Sansa no reaccionó, estaba sorprendida, debía admitirlo, ver una de esas criaturas casi extintas era casi un privilegio. Entonces lo siguió, dio vuelta en su eje y siguió la figura negra surcando las nubes, cuando reposó del otro lado del balcón, bajó la mirada y se encontró con personas corriendo, mujeres, hombres y niños por igual, refugiándose despavoridos de la bestia.

Sus dedos se apretaron fuertemente sobre la piedra lisa.

Había pánico y miedo en el aire. Su pueblo no conocía una visión cómo tal, tampoco ella. Pero una impresión así no era la adecuada, de ninguna manera. Era una señal, y ella la había captado.

_Cuando intentó ver las intenciones de las personas. Observó cómo se visten, cómo hablan, que hacen, para mostrar sus verdadera naturaleza, Alayne._

Ese dragón, era cómo su madre.

Tal palo tal astilla.

Sansa amaba las historias de Targaryens, se había pasado días fantaseando sobre ellos, y por las noches se desvelada descubriendo. Había amado a Naerys y su amado. Conocía cada canción de memoria, igual cada historia.

La loba se había encaprichado tanto en los dragones que había engullido una historia en particular una y otra vez; La reina Alyssane.

Su Targaryen favorita.

La primera reina Targaryen que se había interesado en esa tierra inhóspita, y tomando su dragón sobrevoló la Guardia Nocturna y durmió en su Muro. La misma que había hecho todo y lo imposible por el amor de su gente. Era más reina que su hermano y rey, Jaehaerys. Juntos eran imposibles de detener, cómo su amor; trece hijos y un reinado admirable.

La reina era un dragón, la reina era el dragón.

La reina Alyssane sabía controlar el dragón.

Le había tomado unos minutos recomponerse, cuando había llegado al patio ya había un murmullo en el aire, los banderizos estaban ansiosos y miraban el cielo cada minuto, los aliados y los miembros del ejército se tensaban con los gritos de las criaturas.

_Si alguna vez soy reina, hare que mi gente me ame. El miedo. No traía nada bueno, igual que la conquista y obligación. No hay justicia en el mundo, a menos que la ejerzas. Era mejor el amor verdadero, a un cuchillo escondido detrás en la espalda._

Lady Stark respiró hondo e intercambio miradas con su protectora. La mujer gigante suspiro, y se mantuvo detrás.

El rostro de Jon había sido cómo el primer rayo de sol. Su paso había sido abrupto, casi desesperado cuando bajo del caballo y atravesó el portón, sus ojos se fijaron en su rostro, y una nube blanca salió entre sus labios. Al siguiente segundo estaba abrazándola, atrayéndola a su pecho, su barba desaliñada contra su mejilla. Él era cálido cómo recordaba, alzó la mano y la colocó en su espalda.

Entonces, enterró la nariz en su felpudo y respiró su olor a cuero y nieve.

\- Confía en mí.- él susurró.

Sansa dirigió una mirada, la profunda voz sacándola de la ensoñación. Se encontró con la extranjera sonriendo hacía ella, con las manos entrelazadas. Lucía contenta, muy confiada para estar en un hogar desconocido, quiso arrugar al ceño por eso.

Cuando Jon se alejó le dejó la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sansa se tensó, algo no iba bien.

La princesa Targaryen se acercó, escoltada por un hombre, que también sonreia. Ella se volvió a la mujer, sintió el calor fuerte detrás de la cabeza cuando la mujer pálida la miró, y entonces, tan rápido la deshecho, y se fijo en Jon. Con enormes ojos de ciervo, la mujercita alzó las manos y las envolvió entorno el brazo del pelinegro.

Sansa miró el gesto cómo si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Oh.

\- Invernalia le pertenece...- dijo en un suspiro.- _Su gracia._

Ingresó en la alcoba principal y tiró los guantes sobre el escritorio, las sienes le latían, estaba harta de sonreír cuando no lo quería, de no actuar contra sus impulsos y decir falsedades. De decir cosas lindas a una mujer que solamente la veía cómo un adorno lindo en un castillo.

Ella era de la sangre del lobo, no era un peón a antojos de nadie, menos una cara linda entre las paredes. Ella es Sansa Stark, inmediatamente Jon había doblado la rodilla los señores estaban coronando a su princesa y señora del norte.

Robb no habría querido ningún invasor en sus tierras, habría gruñido al rostro de la primera persona con malas intenciones que hubiera puesto un pie dentro de la fortaleza.

_Las mentiras pueden salvar tu vida... Hija mía._

Mentiras.

_¿Quién eres?_

_Soy Alayne, padre. ¿Quién más podría ser?_

\- Lady Sansa. ¿Quiere que llame a las doncellas?

Brienne estaba en la puerta, mirando preocupada cómo ella miraba las llamas, y trabajaba su respiración. Sansa se llevo una mano al estómago y tomó una profunda inhalación, y la dejo salir.

\- No, estoy bien.- dijo, fríamente.- Haré papeleo y dormiré, Brienne.- la mujer abrió la boca, ella negó.- No necesitaré sus servicios esta noche. Puedes ir a tu alcoba, Fantasma vigilara mi puerta.

La mujer gigante no podría molestarse con ella. Ella también dudaba de las personas bajo el mismo techo. Había mucha tensión alrededor.

No se hicieron preguntas.

Era tarde cuando el llamado se llevo a cabo.

Sansa estaba sentada en una silla frente a la puerta, la chimenea estaba encendida y ardiendo a sus espaldas. Se había cambiado y en su lugar tenía bata blanca manga larga de cuello alto y bordado gris, el cabello caía liso y captaba la luz refulgente con furia.

\- Pase.

La puerta se abre lentamente, el hombre se escabulle dentro sigiloso. Vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un pantalón de cuero negro y desgastado, estaba descalzo, se dio cuenta. El cabello había sido liberado de su opresión y caía en todo su esplendor, enmarcando ese lindo rostro.

Jon cerró la puerta y se reencarnó a ella. Sus ojos se alzaron a ella.

\- Sansa...- suspiro.

\- Cállate.

Él enmudeció, sus cejas se unieron más en su frente con el gruñido que había dejado salir. El pelinegro vaciló, pero finalmente dio un paso en su dirección.

\- No... Sansa.

\- Te dije: cállate.

Él sisea.

Sansa se pone de pie y termina los metros que le faltaban para tenerlo cara a cara, su rostro no muestra nada y sabe que eso esta matándolo. Su rostro solemne y lleno de cicatrices se agrava, sus ojos recorren su cara, y persisten un su boca.

Ella lanza un bufido.

\- ¿No estás satisfecho?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No estás satisfecho, Jon? - repite entre dientes.- ¿Ella no te folla correctamente?

Él salta, y su rostro se convierte en un poema, pasa de la confusión a la sorpresa. Sansa no dice malas palabras, seguramente había pensado. Sus hombros se vuelves rígidos y su cuerpo se tensa en un segundo. - No es lo que piensas..

\- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué es? - Avanza, el aliento de sus labios chocan contra los de él, sus narices se rozan con la cercanía. Ella habla contra su boca- Ella está bastante confiada de tener estás tierras, tú familia, y a ti... Porque tuvo tu polla.

El inmediatamente retrae el labio inferior y gruñe, nada complacido con el veneno que salía de entre sus labios. Él se pasa una mano por el pelo, y retrocede unos pasos antes de volver, está abriendo y cerrando los puños a los costados.

\- No. No es cómo crees, Sansa.

\- ¿No? Oh, qué vergüenza. Entonces los ojos enamorados deben ser por otra cosa.- Sansa ladea la cabeza y parece pensar. Entonces estira una comisura y vuelve a atacar.- Ah... Debe ser porque también le diste nuestro reino.

Él gruñe. Su pecho comienza a subir y bajar pesadamente, él está molesto. Jon es fácil de leer, de calentar. Siempre había sido impulsivo desde niños, siempre peleando. El pelinegro lanza una mirada de soslayo y luego esta alejándose, esquivándola mientras ríe amargado.

\- Hablamos sobre esto, hice lo mejor que pude para lograr convencerla.- dice con voz gutural.- Para traerla aquí... Incluso aunque la quisiera lo más lejos de este continente.

Ella recuerda la conversación con Meñique, lo sorprendida que había estado con sus palabras, el golpe de realidad que había sido sumergida.

La había desvelado, pensar en los dos, juntos.

En una mujer sin rostro o voz, pero en manos tocando esa piel cremosa, en una boca dejando marcas en sus lugares ocultos, en labios tocando esos labios más sabrosos, con besos más adictivos. En una mujer sin apariencia sobre el cuerpo que le pertenecía, oliendo ese embriagador perfume que gritaba _"Jon"_ en todos lados. Y todo ese tiempo no había logrado descansar, menos desahogar su enojo, porque la razón de su tormento no estaba para calmarla.

La pelirroja lo mira un segundo, un largo segundo. Se acerca por su espalda, y se inclina hacía su oído. Él se tensa.

\- Dime Jon.- ronronea.- ¿Ella cedió antes o después que le permitiste meterse en tus pantalones?

Sus hombros caen y sus manos se aflojan a los costados. Él cierra los ojos, y suspira.

Rendido en la batalla.

\- Después.

Ella siente el gruñido haciendo paso entre sus labios, lo deja salir, el calor que conoce cómo la rabia toma todo su cuerpo, y el vello se le eriza en todo el cuerpo. Jon sabe que esta molesta cuando lo bordea, mirándolo con la barbilla alzada. Él baja la mirada, no iba a luchar. Nunca había luchado contra ella.

Él sabe que ella es consciente, sacrificios debían ser hechos.

Pero eso no cubría lo que había sucedido.

\- Ella iba a rehusarse. Tomó las armas y los barcos, me encerró en esa isla, tuve que pretender y decirle lo que quería oír. También vi sus ojos y la mirada en ellos... _Fue cuando me di cuenta, de lo que ella quería, de mí_.- él admite por lo bajo. En un maullido que casi es inaudible, esta avergonzado.

Sansa lo perdió, todo se convirtió en rojo.

_Venganza. Venganza. Venganza._

Él cayó con un jadeo bamboleándose hasta que ella escaló su cuerpo, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Sansa subió su mano lentamente por su pecho, sintiendo las cicatrices y los músculos por su camisa, subió por su cuello y se perdió en su cabello espeso, y jaló. Jon lanza un gemido.

\- ¿Soy tu segundo plato, Jon? - preguntó contra sus labios.

\- No, Sansa.- sus cejas se fruncieron gravemente.- Nunca, no digas cosas sin sentido. Yo...

\- ¿Lo disfrutaste? ¿Sus besos, sus caricias? - él gimió, cuando insistió en su agarre en su pelo, sus ojos cerrándose parcialmente con el dolor y presión. Le gustaba cuando era así con él.

\- No.- él responde, en un débil jadeo.- Nunca lo hice. Ella no hace más que entumecerme.

Sansa pasó la lengua por la columna de su garganta al mismo tiempo que se apretaba contra su cintura. En su muslo se aprieta ese miembro, duro y listo para ella.

Él lanzó un gemido - mitad gruñido -, cuando contorneó las caderas. Su ceño de profundizó, pero de otro modo, sus labios se abrieron y sus ojos se cerraron.

\- Te extrañé, cada segundo que estuviste lejos.- le susurró contra el oído, sus labios rozando su mejilla.- Te extrañé, y te necesite tan mal. Me sentí vacía al instante que partiste por el portón y no podía soportarlo, el vacio en mi pecho... Y aquí.- tomándolo de la muñeca, guió sus dedos entre sus muslos y más arriba. Él se ahogó en un gemido.- Era la primera vez desde que dejamos El Muro que mi cama estaba vacía y fría en tu ausencia, no estaban tus risas para alegrarme, tus besos para despertarme... Y tu lengua para calentarme.

Jon movió los dedos, sintiendo su humedad, al mismo tiempo que ella lo cabalgaba. Su cabeza cayó atrás y tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar cuando Sansa lo empujó y su espalda quedo plana en la superficie de la cama.

\- Me enfurece cada vez que oigo sobre matrimonio.- los dedos finos y femeninos bajaron a su cintura, Sansa se subió el vestido hasta medio abdomen. Los rizos rojos a completa exhibición para los ojos masculinos.- Me enferma ver cómo te mira.- entonces sus dedos bajaron por sus muslos, y tomaron los cordones de los pantalones negros.- Me dan ganas de matar, con mis dientes, cada vez que pienso que puedo perder a mi familia.- ella zafa los cordones, los jala con fuerza y Jon no puede evitar tragar grueso.- Y quiero gruñir cada vez que ella toca... Lo que es mío por derecho.- el último cordón cede, y sus dedos hurgan dentro de los pantalones. Ella toma su miembro pesado, y arrastra con el pulgar una lágrima saliendo de la punta enrojecida. Él esta duro cómo una piedra, pulsando contra sus dedos.- Eres mío, Jon.- Ella susurra contra sus labios.- Y te haré recordarlo.

Sus labios se estrellan con una fuerza que los hace gemir, Jon saborea sangre pero no sabe cómo ni de quién es, acepta el sabor metálico tan pronto cómo Sansa introduce su lengua y su boca se llena de sabor cítrico, y dulce. Ella siempre había sido tan dulce... Gruñe contra su boca cuando ella se levanta sobre sus rodillas y se arrastra más arriba. Sabe lo que está por venir. Velozmente sus manos se alzan, y la aprisionan por las caderas, enterrando los dedos con fuerza en la tierna piel.

\- Hay un pequeño problema, Sans.- él susurra entre besos.- Ya me tienes, cuerpo y alma.

Ella lo ignora, pero puede sentir en el estremecimiento de su piel cómo si fuese la suya, el deseo. Sansa se empala a sí misma, contorneando las caderas de manera tortuosa mientras baja. Jon tensa el cuerpo cuando siente el calor en la parte baja de la espalda, había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo, había olvidado cómo se sentía no tener que fingirlo.

La cabeza se le nubló con deseo y el perfume a rosas que la pelirroja despedía.

Pero Sansa no le permite cerrar los ojos, no, ella baja tomándolo todo con un gemido ahogado, sus dedos se entierran en su barbilla y se entierran en sus mejillas para conectar su intensa mirada, tanto azul.

\- ¡Eres mío! - ella gruñe posesa.

El pelinegro empuja las caderas hacía arriba cuando el movimiento implacable de caderas se hace lugar. Ambos están jadeando con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, temblando en un torbellino de emociones. Jon alza su mano y la toma de la nuca, demandando un beso dónde puede gemir y gritar libremente, ella traga sus ruidos.

Los dedos se entierran en la cama, y él no puede evitar decepcionarse al respecto, desea que esas marcas reposen en su piel, pero ambos saben, es demasiado arriesgado por ahora.

Jon observa el lugar dónde están conectados, a los pálidos muslos y el vientre, hacía el bamboleo de esos pechos cremosos. Puede verlos a través de la ropa, esos pezones erguidos, y rosados. Sus manos suben y los apresa entre sus dedos, los pesa entre sus palmas. Su boca comienza a salivar por ellos, justamente cómo hacía el olor de su sexo.

Él cierra los ojos, y deja caer la cabeza, esta gimiendo sin ruido cuando su mente divaga, imagina un tiempo sin guerra después del invierno, dónde esos pechos pueden volverse grandes y llenos de leche, su vientre es grande con su hijo, redondo entre sus cuerpos, y su semilla enterrada en esas profundidades. Cabello rojo sobre su pecho, o muslos, sobre su piel cómo a él le gustaba, con esos ojos que se ven casi grises al fuego, al sol y a la luz.

\- Por favor...- gime roncamente.- Sans,- Jon se empuja cuando esas caderas bajan, ambos encontrándose en el medio.- Sansa, por favor.

No sabe que esta rogando, pero lo está haciendo.

La mujer encima suyo ríe por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio. El cabello espeso y rojo cae en una cortina en medio de los dos. Sansa se inclina y besa su boca abierta.

\- Dame lo que me pertenece.- dice, sacudiéndose con fiereza animal.- Dámelo, Jon.

Él esta aullando, con las mandíbulas apretadas. Todo su cuerpo se tensa y convulsiona en el próximo segundo, se sacude en espasmos y detrás de sus parpados saltan colores. Ella se está corriendo también, su humedad encontrándose con su miembro, sus músculos lo están ordeñando, hasta la última gota. Sansa cae sobre él con un suspiro, y ambos quedan laxos en la cama, recuperando la consciencia.

\- Tú eres mío, y yo soy tuya. Podremos no estar casados a los ojos de los dioses pero ellos nos benefician, lo verás.- dice ella contra su pecho. La mano de Jon sube y baja por la columna de la pelirroja.

Ambos se quedan así por un rato, sintiendo. Él no se mueve y ella tampoco, ambos miran las llamas. La paz que los rodea cuando están con el otro se alza. Jon besa la coronilla roja y sonríe, hogar dulce hogar.

Gimen cuando sus cuerpos se separan. Sansa cae sentada a su lado, tiene el cabello revuelto, los labios inflamados y las mejillas rosa. Él debía pintar igual, piensa mientras se ata los cordones.

\- Necesitas hablar con Bran, es importante.- le dice, en ese tono que no dejaba otra opción. Por la mirada en su rostro, es urgente. Sansa lo mira, esperando una respuesta. Pero él tiene algo más que tomar antes de irse y pretender que nada de eso había ocurrido.

Jon la sujeta de la nuca y atrae su rostro, y besa su frente tiernamente. Cuando se separan, coloca mechones salvajes de cabello detrás de su oreja y sonríe.

\- Hablaré con él por la mañana.- asiente.


End file.
